L'Epreuve
by FoxesHuntingOut
Summary: Il avait froid, très froid, si froid que ses dents claquaient depuis qu'il s'était réveillé et ses membres endoloris tremblaient comme un veillard atteint de parkinson. Il pouvait néanmoins sentir couler la sueur sur ses membres fatigués. Il essaya en vain de se relever mais il ne put point. Dans quoi tu t'es encore fourré Stilinski? (résumé nul mais venez jeter un œil :D )


**Bonjour tout le monde,**

 **Ceci est ma première fiction à plusieurs chapitres dans ce fandom! J'espère que ça vous plaira! En tout cas moi j'adore écrire des fanfictions! Et j'adore ce fandom alors voila voila!**

 **Excusez moi pour les fautes d'orthographe et tout ça. Teen Wolf ne m'appartient pas (il y aura la mention de personnages du livre 'L'Epreuve' mais je ne mets pas cette fiction en crossover car les personnages seront extrêmement différents des personnages du livre (cette phrase n'a aucun sens)**

 **Sur ce, bonne lecture à tous? N'hésitez pas à reviewer ou à m'envoyer des messages privés!**

 **Bisous.**

Chapitre 1

Il avait froid, très froid, si froid que ses dents claquaient depuis qu'il s'était réveillé et ses membres endoloris tremblaient comme un veillard atteint de parkinson. Il pouvait néanmoins sentir couler la sueur sur ses membres fatigués.

Le noir emplissait la pièce qu'il imaginait petite et non très accueillante. Il essaya en vain de se relever mais il ne put point comme si une force surnaturelle le maintenait au sol. Un sorte de méttal froid était autour de ses poignets et chevilles.

Des chaines.

 _Mais dans quoi tu t'es encore fourré Stilinski?_

Il ferma les yeux pour empêcher les larmes de frustration de couler. Un gémissement à peine audible se fit entendre au travers du silence presque religieux de la pièce. Il sentit quelque chose bouger à sa droite, il se recula par reflèxe et atterit sur une main...

Une main?

C'est à ce moment là qu'il prit enfin conscience qu'il n'était pas seul dans la pièce, il sentait leurs présences, il entendait leurs respirations aussi saccadées que la sienne, leurs petits gémissements de douleur et decrainte lui parvint comme une vague. Ils devaient être dans le même état que lui, sauf que lui ne pouvait s'empêcher de bouger, _stupide hyperactivité,_ son cerveau marchait, comme à son habitude à 1000 à l'heure, il n'arrêtait pas de réflehir à ce qu'il se passait et d'essayer d'echafauder des plans les plus farfelus les uns que les autres.

"Hey! hurla t-il pour que tous puissent l'entendre.

un "CHUUT" se fit entendre à sa gauche. Il fit ce qu'on luidemanda en se taisant pendant trois seconde mais il ne put s'empêcher bien longtemps de parler, il ne voulait pas s'attirer les foudres de la personne qui venait de le taire si _gentillement._

Il savait qu'il parlait trop, comme disait Derek...

"Mais oui Derek! C'est ça! Non ça ne peut pas être ça! Il ne lui aurait jamais ça!"

Toute cette situation qu'il ne pouvait décrire ne pouvait pas être une blague de la meute! Non impossible! Scott, son frère de coeur ne pouvait pas laisser la meute faire ça! En plus ce n'est pas marrant du tout! Ce n'est pas amusant de luifaire peur, que dis je! Effrayer son meilleur pote commeça est tout sauf cool!

Car oui Stiles avait très très TRES peur en ce moment. Il avait tellement peur qu'il pensait avoir mouillé son pantalon, et puis Derek n'aurait jamais laissé cette blague se produire,n'est ce pas... quoique Derek le détestait malgré tous ses efforts pour être gentil avec l'alpha, ses efforts pour se retenir de balancer des remarques sarcastiques à tout va. Bon okay, il n'arrivait pas vraiment à tout retenir mais au moins il essayait, pas comme l'alpha qui était toujours aussi désagréable avec Stiles tout en le plaquant contre toute les surfaces dures à sa portée.

Au beau milieu dsa réfléxion, il n'avait pas remarqué qu'une sorte de porte s'était ouverte, et la lumières'alluma subitement, illuminant la pièce s'une lumière pale en une fraction de secondes, brulant les yeux de notre hyperactif préféré.

Il put voir enfin ce qu'il se passait dans la pièce, autour de lui se trouvait une douzaine de personnes et en face de lui, juste devant la porte, debout, un homme venait d'apparaître, il était plus que menaçant aux yeux de Stiles et dégageait une aura inquiètante. Son menton carré, ses yeux rouges, ses mains calleuses et son énorme sourire carnassier collé sur son visage trop arrogant evoyaient des frissons dans le dos de l'adolescent. Stiles roula des yeux quand il vit sourire encore plus.

 _"Ouais pas si effrayant que ça en fin de compte"_

L'homme s'avança dans la salle sans dire un seul mot, et il vit trois autres personnes entrer derrière l'homme. Ces personnes avaient elle aussi les yeux rouges.

Une troupe d'Alpha, Stiles en était sur, et leur chef était l'homme si mistèrieux qui était entré en premier dans la salle sombre.

 _Génial!_ Pensa Stiles qui avait laché un soupir si puissant que même Derek, caché das sa tanière de loup on ne sait où, a ressenti son souffle.

" _Bien bien bien" dit l'homme._

Sa voix était légérement rauque, grave et extrêment froide mais son sourire, qu'iln'avait pas perdu, lui donnait un air chaleureux aux yeux de l'adolescent. Il s'avança encore plus dans la pièce de sorte à ce que ses pieds soient à quelques centimètres de Stiles.

 _Il était obligé de se mettre là celui là!_

L'homme contempla les adolescents en face de lui sans dire un mot. Stiles fit de même, il avait compté approximativement le nombre de personnes qui se trouvaient autour de lui plus tôt mais il n'avait pas vraiment pris le temps de les étudier plus approfondément. Et il réalisa une chose qui le frappa de plein fouet, il n'y avait que des filles. Pas un seul garçon hormis lui. Pourquoi était il le seul garçon de la bande, pourquoi avaient-ils tous étaient enlevés par ce groupe d'alpha?

Tout cela était tellement étrange! Ces filles ne savaient peut être même pas que les loups-garous existaient, l'horreur! Elles allaient peut être divulger le secret des loups-garous une fois sorties d'ici et là ce sera la catastrophe pour les loups-garous comme son meilleur ami qui serait peut être obligé de fuir avec la meute et de laisser sa mère derrière lui.

Stiles s'en était toujours voulu d'avoir entraîné son meilleur ami,que dis je, son frère, dans toutes ces histoires de loup-garou et de créatures surnaturelles, il n'y avait pas un seul jour où iln'essayait de réparer ses erreurs, mais ça bien sur personne ne le remarquer. Il avait mis son Scott dans le pétrin mais ce dernier avait l'air de bien prendre son nouveau "fardeau" mais notre héros s'en voulait toujours et avouons le il s'en voudra probablement toute sa vie.

L'homme reprit enfin la parole tout en regardant Stiles droit dans le yeux, ce dernier étant trop occupé à regarder autour de lui et à laisser libre cours à ses pensées pour calculer l'Alpha en face de lui. L'homme sourit et prit Stiles par le cou, le faissant le regarder droit dans les yeux, il pensait que Stiles allait baisser les yeux mais non, il avait déjà appris à confronter un alpha et il adorait tenir tête à son alpha, et lui faire froncer ses énormes sourcils noirs.

L'alpha le regarda de façon intéréssée, le jeune homme qu'il tenait par la peau du cou, _littéralement_ , ne semblait pas avoir peur de lui, il ne pleurait pas, ne baisser pas le regard face à ses yeux rouges et le regardait avec dégoût et mépris.

L'homme sourit et pensa ' **ça promet d'être très très amusant s'il ne meurt pas'.**

Il ne reprit pas la parole avant d'avoir étudié le garçon en face de lui, il était beau très beau selon l'alpha, avec ses grands yeux marrons, ses cheveux bruns en bataille et ses grains de beauté qui parsemaient sa peau délicatement blanche. Et son odeur, son odeur lui était enivrante.

"Quel est ton nom?

-Quel est le votre, répondit du tac au tac Stiles."

L'alpha fit une chose qui surpris toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle, y compris ses propres betas qui s'étaient déjà mises en position d'attaque, prêtes à trancher la gorge de l'adolescent trop téméraire ou idiot, vous pouvez interpréter ses actions comme bon vous semble.

L'homme se mit à rire, et non pas le rire sarcastique ou le rire glacial et cruel que l'on peut associé à ce genre de personne, non le genre de rire qui vous donne envie de rire aussi, le genre de rire qui s'élance dans les airs et qui gonfle le coeur de chaque personne qui l'entend, le genre de rire qui crée des rides près des yeux. Un rire franc, et étonnament beau venant d'une personne aussi moche et détestable.

"Bien.

-Je vois que bien est le seul mot que vous savez pronocer!, renchérit Stiles sans même réflechir."

L'alpha rit encore plus fort avant de s'arrêter net. Un silence pesant venait de s'installer dans la salle, plus personne n'osait bouger ni même respirer de peur de s'attirer les foudres de cet alpha. Stiles se tut en entendant le silence autour de lui.

'Oui c'est surement le seul mot que je connais, répondit l'homme calmement tout en déposant Stiles au sol et en le regardant tout sourire"

Stiles quant à lui, le regarda un peu choqué, il s'attendait à être égorgé sur le champ par l'alpha mais non il faisait tout le contraire tout en... flirtant? Avec lui? Ca il n'en était pas sur.

L'alpha preta son attention sur la fille qui se trouvait à côté de lui, il lui ordonna de se lever, cette dernière tremblait tellement que Stiles l'aida à se lever et resta près d'elle, faisant toujours face à l'alpha.

Il regarda la fille à côté de lui du coin de l'oeil,elle était magnifique avec ses grands yeux noisettes, son visage doux, son nez droit et ses pomettes saillantes. Elle avait des cheveux très courts bruns et un visage rond à croquer.

Mais ce qui choquait le plus Stiles étaient ses larmes, une personne aussi belle ne pouvait pas pleurer comme ça, alors l'adolescent décida, au risque de se faire tuer, de lui prendre la main ce qui lui était assez difficile vu leurs mains menottés mais il y arriva quand même.

Elle se tourna vers lui et le regarda avant de sourire legerement, ce qui fit sourire Stiles aussi, au moins il avait fait quelque chose de bien au moins une fois dans sa vie. Cette dernière avait arrêté de trembler et regardait l'alpha qui lui lança un regard curieux quand il vit son interraction avec l'hyperactif.

Il ne prononça pas un mot de plus avant de s'en aller, laissant les adolescents ensemble, et emmenant ses betas avec lui. Il avait laissé la lumière qu'il avait allumé quand il était entré dans la pièce.

Stiles resta debout tandis que les autres filles restèrent assises à pleurer. Il se tourna vers elles.

"Les filles, ne vous inquiétez pas, nous allons sortir d'ici je vous le promets.

-Ne promets pas trop de chose beau gosse, car tu ne risques pas de les tenir, c'était la fille aux cheveux courts qui venait de parler, elle s'avança vers lui. Moi c'est Brenda.

-Stiles, répondit il immédiatement.

-Stiles, répéta t-elle comme si elle aimait la façon dont son nom roulait sur sa langue. C'est original.

-C'est un surnom.

-Je m'en doutais ça, gros beta. Elle rit d'un rire cristalin , adorable selon Stiles qui rit à cette dernière réflexion.

-Je m'appelle Teresa, dit une fille au fond de la salle, elle était tout aussi jolie que Brenda mais elles étaient très peu similaires, Teresa avait un visage oval avec des taches de rousseurs et de longs cheveux noirs bouclés ainsi que de magnifiques yeux bleus perçants.

A suivre...

 **Alors ça vous a plu? Laissez une petite ou grande review, ça me me donne le sourire de lire vos commentaires! Merci d'avoir lu et à dans une ou deux semaines!**


End file.
